Lost & Confused
by sakusyaohk11
Summary: Feliciano goes missing, and Lovino is trying to find him. Since he can't do it alone, he must turn to his only other friend. But, is Antonio just a friend? Or something more? Rated T for Lovino's beautiful language
1. Friendships

**Hello! First off I would like to say it's good to be back! And second, forgive me for leaving for so long . I lost all inspiration for my previous fanfics, and I think I found inspiration for a new one! During the time of which I was away I stumbled across Hetalia and so my OTP, Spamano (SpainxRomano). At the moment they are my number 1 ~ Come on, they're too cute!**

**Now this fanfic will be about them but before I start, I like to make a few things clear.**

**1) If you didn't know already, Spain (Antonio) & Romano (Lovino) are both males. So if you're not into male pairings I suggest you don't read this.**

**2) This will be my first Spamano fanfic so go easy on me with the way I present the personalities. I think I got it down but if not tell me please.**

**3) There is another fanfic I will be working on (secret for now), but this will be my main one. Hopefully it will be updated often since it is summer vacation for me now.**

**Now without further delay let us begin with the first chapter of Lost & Confused!**

"I hate meeting new people." I muttered as my younger brother, Feliciano, dragged me out of my room.

"Come on, Lovino, you'll love him." He assured.

"You said the same thing about that potato loving bastard, Germany!" I hissed in annoyance.

He ignored me and continued to grad me to the main room. I began to get bored, so I started to hum a song, the one Feliciano always sang. I even sang a bit. Ah singing, I loved it so much. I loved to sing, dance, and paint; I even liked to clean. That's right, C-L-E-A-N-I-N-G! It was rare for me to do any of these things, since I was never as good as Feliciano.

Every time I sing, I swear I break someone's ear drums. When dancing, I always step on someone's foot or trip over my own. Damn my two left feet, how the hell can I call myself an Italian hunk and not be able to dance? I'm a disgrace! Ahem, and more importantly, when I clean I always make a bigger mess than I initially started with. Feliciano was perfect, especially compared to me, not that anyone ever remembered about his brother.

That was me, the useless Southern half of Italy. Forgotten and unwanted in this cruel, and may I say, ugly world.

This was one of those rare moments where I could care less about not being as good as my brother. I actually felt nice while singing.

"Tienes un voz somo un angel.*" I heard someone say. The voice was soft and had a thick accent. A Spanish accent in fact! I never met a Spaniard, I kept to myself way too much.

The voice made me stop instantly. The hell I was going to sing in front of anyone except my brother! I asked, "What does that mean?" to the voice. I slowly looked up and I swear, YES I SWEAR, my jaw dropped. I quickly closed it of course, not wanting to look like a total moron.

I could feel the man's bright green eyes staring at me, perfectly framed by his messy, yet very stylish, brown hair. Damn, I bet he could get a lot of women. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from him, after all you're not Italian unless you get all the women (and not like that you pervert).

I only met his eyes briefly, and quickly looked away. It's really rude to stare at someone, and this guy needed that memo. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I'll tell you one day." He responded, and added a smile. Damn, those teeth were about to blind me. And that accent, it was so heavy even though he spoke in English.

I wanted to say something else, no idea what, but my genius brother interrupted me. "Now that you two are comfortable, let me introduce you! Big brother, I- don't scowl at me! Ahem, big brother I would like you to meet Spain, A.K.A. Toni~." He said, in a very high voice, and motioned for me to shake Spain's hand. I extended my hand towards him.

"Spain, this is my big brother Romano, A.K.A. Lovi~." I glared at my idiot brother when he said that. I hated that stupid pet name. It's Lovino to that bastard.

Spain took my hand while I was distracted, but he didn't shake it. Oh no, this bastard decided to piss me off on day number one! Instead, he lifted my hand towards his face and kissed it gently, like he would for a woman. A WOMAN! I am a man, dammit! "Lovi, is it? Hmm, you have such soft hands." He said.

"Don't call m-me that! And don't say things l-like that you, you bastard!" I blurted out. My face began to heat up as I looked away and jerked my hand back. The Spaniard began to burst out in laughter.

That was the day I met Antonio (his human name I would never say to his face). The scene replays in my head everyday, but I don't know why.

Maybe, just maybe because he was the first person.

Yes, the first person outside of my country to truly be nice to me.

Not because of Grandpa's money, because he wanted to.

"Lovino, get up. It's such a beautiful day today." Feliciano cheered as he drew the curtains, letting the blazing sunlight fall on my face.

Stupid sun, go take a damn hike! I sat up and glared at my brother. "Why did you wake me up so early, bastard?" I hissed out.

I got my lifeless body up and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. As I washed my face I could hear Feliciano happily sing while cleaning my room. "What a moron." I muttered as I combed my hair, carefully avoiding my curl. (Don't ask what will happen if I touched my curl, just don't ask dammit) Once I was done, I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll have breakfast done in a bit, Feliciano." I called out.

I expected an over excited and hungry Italian to yell out what he wanted to eat, but there was no response. I was about to go search for the idiot when I saw a note on the table. It read:

"Dear Big Brother,

Ludwig, er I mean Germany called while you were getting ready. He and Japan were having a meeting and told me to get there right away. I knew you wouldn't want to come, so I didn't bother to ask. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Also, so you won't be lonely, I called a friend to stop by and keep you company. Have fun!

~Feliciano Vargas"

I instantly tore up the letter. "Why does he have anything to do with that potato lover?" I yelled out. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down, but it didn't help.

Hated, I hated Germany. He was just going to hurt my little brother, like they all do. Like everyone else, he was Grandpa's money to get all the power he had.

They're all gold digging back stabbers. You can't trust anyone. No one will hurt me! I'm too strong. Plus, to hurt me you have to know me. No one knew me.

I only had Feliciano, and that's all I needed. R-right?

Yeah, that's all I needed, my younger brother. It would be nice to have more friends, but that's not happening.

There was a sudden rustling sound behind me. Hell? "F-Feliciano?" I turned slowly, read to run at the first sign of danger. I sighed in relief when I saw who it was. "Toni, don't scare me like t-that! Not that I w-was scared or anything." I said to my turtle.

I walked over to him and grabbed his food. The soft brown turtle began to munch on his food. He actually looked adorable.

"I was wrong, I also have you Toni." I said with a small smile. He was the only person aside from Felciaino who ever saw me smile. And even though he couldn't respond, I know the feeling mutual and he was smiling back. I just knew.

Since the first day I met Toni, I knew he would be my friend.

After all, he was given to my by a sorta friend, Antonio.

**Next chapter we'll visit when Lovino received Toni and be introduced to the plot!**

**So you're not confused, some name help.**

**North Italy: Feliciano (and others but I won't be using them).**

**South Italy: Romano, Lovino, & Lovi.**

**Spain: Anotonio, & Toni.**

**When more characters enter the story I shall add their names.**

**Also for the Spanish, I shall translate since I speak it very well.**

**"You have a voice of an angel.*"**


	2. Unexpected Visitor and Phone Call

**Hello! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter~**

**As you may have saw a user called me 'Sofa', I might as well tell you my name~**

**My name is Sofia, but you can call me that, Sofi, or Sofa. I don't mind which.**

**Yes, you read Sofa. My online family gave me that beautiful nickname ^.^" It sometimes feels like my REAL name. Anyway onto the chapter.**

**~A Unexpected Visitor~**

About a year or so ago, Spain stopped by for a visit. It was a special occasion, both Feliciano's and my birthday. Yeah, woo, exciting right? Not really.

We threw a huge party. Well, Feliciano threw a huge party. I kept to myself the whole time, not wanting to awkwardly talk to others or have them compare me to my brother.

For the most part I was outside in my garden, just watching over the tomato plants. It was mid March, so the chilly weather kept everyone inside, and more importantly, away from me.

Tired from helping my brother out all day, I laid on my back and closed my eyes for a bit. Ah, it was so peaceful. Laying there, under the stars, it was just perfect. A small smile formed on my face, loving the night sky atmosphere. And yes, I do smile! Well, when no one's around. They don't need to see me smile, they'll think of it as weakness. I'm the strong and powerful Romano! I am no weak country, er half country! Ugh, you can't find any way to make that sound cool.

In the middle of my internal rant a soft cloth was draped over me. Hell? I sat up in panic so fast I headbutted the person watching over me like a pedophile.

I rubbed my forehead in agony. Ah, dammit it hurt! "Ugh, you b-bastard." I muttered

"Ow, Lovino, that was uncalled for." The person groaned out in pain, though I could hear a soft chuckle behind the pain noises.

"Uncalled for? You scared the living shit out of me, Spain! I-I mean, I wasn't scared at all." I pouted.

The Spanish bastard's chuckle became louder. "Ah, well I'm sorry. You looked cold, I wanted to make sure you didn't get sick." He said as he help up the end of the blanket.

So, that was the soft cloth huh? What a cheesy bastard. "Well n-next time don't sneak up on me. Not that I was s-scared, just don't do it again!" I grumbled out.

"Whatever you say, Lovino." He said and gently ruffled my hair, making sure to stay clear of my curl (very smart bastard, you get a thumbs up instead of a punch to the face. "Anyway, what are you doing out here? You should be inside having fun on your birthday!" He smiled as he spoke to me.

"Y-You remembered it's my birthday?" I asked.

"Of course! Why in the world wouldn't I?"

"Most people only remember it's Feliciano's." I said, not adding the fact that most people don't remember ME, let alone my birthday. Spain didn't need to know how pathetic I was though.

Suddenly, Spain stood up and was trying to drag me up. I refused of course. "Let's go change that!" He said with the biggest grin on his face. You would think that expression would get stuck by now, guess what mom always said about making faces make them stick was a lie.

"W-What?" I asked the overly excited moron.

"Let's go inside and inform everyone that it's your birthday as well! Everyone should just shout out 'Happy Birthday Romano!' to you." He started to ramble.

"Hmpf, you're doing no such thing, idiot." I pouted, trying to hide a faint blush on my face.

"But why, Lovino?" The Spaniard whined.

"Be-Because, it'll ruin Feliciano's p-party. I want him to enjoy this." I muttered under my breath. "Besides, as long as you and Feliciano remember I don't care if anyone else does." I could feel my blush grow even more intense as I spoke the last sentence.

An even bigger smile formed on Spain's face. "Lovino," He sat back down next to me. "You're too cute!" He said as he tackled me in a bear hug.

"B-Bastard! Get off of m-me." I complained as I tried to get free. With my struggling and him not giving up, we ended up falling backwards. I laid there, looking up at him in awe. He was looking back at me, his cheeks began to get red. Was he blushing? He formed a soft smile as well.

"Ahem, Lovino, can I give you my present now?" Spain asked.

"You got me a present?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion. Why would he get me anything?

"Yes! That's what people do when it's your birthday silly." He said with a chuckle.

I sighed. "That's not what I meant, you moron." I muttered. Suddenly, I felt something start to crawl up my leg. At first I thought it was Spain being a pervert, but his hands were right where I could see them. "What the-" I began and sat up, I looked down and yelled.

"Lovino! What's wrong?" Spain asked in concern.

"It's on my leg! Get it off! Ah! It's still crawling on me! Get it off of me already you bastard!" I yelled out.

Spain looked down at what I was panicking at and chuckled. The bastard chuckled! What a jerk. "Oh, Lovino, that's my gift to you. It's a baby turtle." He said as he reached down to my lower left leg and scooped up the turtle.

"W-Why did you let it crawl up my leg?" I asked in a non-steady voice.

"Aha, I didn't mean to. You were distracting me and I guess the turtle escaped from my pocket." He said nervously.

"Your pocket! You could have crushed it, you inconsiderate bastard!" I said as I snatched the turtle from him and gave him a hard head butt. As Spain rubbed his forehead in agony, I looked back at the turtle. "Since you're a boy, I'll name you Toni." I said to him, and for the first time in so long I actually smiled. I never said to to him out loud, but I was grateful to Antonio that day. He made me feel wanted and special, something only Feliciano did once in a blue moon.

He's still a bastard though.

I shook off the memory and took Toni out of his cage to clean up a bit. He needed a tidy home after all. I placed the still very small turtle on my shoulder as I cleaned. I smiled, it felt nice to be with Toni. I wasn't lonely with him around and he brought back happy memories.

In the middle of my cleaning the door bell rang. Not just once, but a million times, one after another. Whoever this person was, they were asking for a kick in the face. I muttered horrible curses and placed Toni back in his cage. "I'll be back, ignore the screaming of agony the person at the door will be making." I told him and walked over to the door.

I opened it and without looking I spoke, "I heard you the first time! Now get lost."

"Lovino!" The person yelled out and tackled me in a hug before I could close the door on them.

"Fuck, S-Spain?" I asked in confusion, trying to keep my balance.

"I've missed you so much! How have you been? Have you been eating? Are you hungry? Should I make you breakfast? Let's tend to the tomatoes too! And then when we're done, we'll be all dirty, so we'll need a bath and we can take it toget-" I cut off the bastard with a good punch in the face as soon as I got my right arm free.

"You pervert, if you dare finish that sentence I will make sure you won't be able to reproduce." I said in a low voice and glared at him.

"Aha, Lovino, you're frighting me." He said in a nervous tone.

"Am I? Good!" I said and broke away from him. It's too damn early to deal with him. "Ugh, Spain, what are you even doing here?" I finally asked him.

"Didn't Feliciano tell you? I'm your friend for the day!" He responded.

Note to self: Yell at your little idiot brother later.

I walked over to the wall and placed both on hands on it for support. Spain gave me a confused look, then I started to bang my head on the wall in frustration. The idiot started to panic and try to stop me.

After a lot of yelling, head banging, and a first aid kit, I went back to making breakfast, which was now again for two.

"Lovino, let me help with the pancakes, or the eggs at least." Spain kept pouting.

"Okay, no matter how much of a bastard you are, you're still a guest! Meaning, I serve you, so just sit your ass down." I ordered him as I poured the pancake mix.

"Hmpf, can I at least play with Toni?" He asked, with a very convincing puppy dog look.

"Fine, just stay out of my hair already." I said, giving him a good kick as he left.

Finally having some peace and quiet since he came over, I tried to bring up my mood. I began to sing a bit. Ah it felt so good, just to sing away my stress as I cooked, cooking such delicious food. Ewl, was drool coming out of my mouth. I should stop getting so worked up over food.

I was about to put a couple pancakes on a plate when I heard Spain scream out my name. I nearly dropped the plate, which was fine china thank you! I set it down gently and turned off the stove.

I was going to yell at the bastard as I walked to the living room, but his expression stopped me. He looked afraid, AFRAID! The Kingdom of Spain looked afraid, on the verge of tears. "Antonio, what is it?" I asked in a concerned voice. I'm not sure why I said his human name, but it felt like a good situation to.

Somehow me saying his name snapped him out of his own world. "Lovino," He said, as he handed the phone to me.

With my shaky hands I received the phone from him. "H-Hello?"

"Lovino! Lovino, it's you right? Oh it's so good to hear your voice big brother! Neh, Lovi, I'm so scared. Help me, please help me Lovino!" The frantic voice spoke a million words a minute, but I understood each one.

"Feliciano? What is it? What happened? Is it Germany? I'll kill that potato loving bastard!" I cursed out.

"No no, not Germany. I don't know who, but it's not him. Please hel- Oh no he's coming back! Lovino please hurry, I-I don't know what's happening. Lovi please hur-" The line cut off.

"Feliciano! Feliciano! Can you hear me? Dammit, Feliciano, answer me!" I screamed into the phone.

"Lovino," Spain reached over, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Feliciano! Come back! Tell me where you are, don't leave me. Please don't leave me, dammit! You can't leave me like this. Feliciano!" Spain took the phone from me and embraced me in his arms. I screamed and cried so hard, like I never did before. At that moment, I didn't care that I was crying in front of him. "Antonio, w-where is my brother?"

"I don't know Lovino. I'm sorry, but I don't know." He said. "But we'll find him, I promise we will." He began to brush my hair with his hand in an attempt to comfort me.

Second note to self: Don't yell at Feliciano, hug him when you find him.

**Where's Feliciano? What happened to him? And how will Spain and Romano rescue him if they have no idea where he is? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
